


Purification (REDUX)

by MilayaMilenZeal



Series: Neku the Kyuubi [1]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Dominant Neku, Kyuubi!Neku, M/M, Master/Pet, Neku has a large collection of toys, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sounding, Spanking, Submissive Joshua, Tail Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilayaMilenZeal/pseuds/MilayaMilenZeal
Summary: It was 5 years ago that the Long Game reached its conclusion, 5 years since Joshua deemed Shibuya unsalvageable and wished to destroy it. Though he didn't go through with it, Joshua is reminded of an encounter he had 20 years before that, with a Kyuubi no Kitsune who swore it would come to him five years after the Composer realized Shibuya was corrupt.That day was exactly 25 years ago that that encounter occurred, so it was no wonder that Joshua was on edge, even though they'd seen the daiyoukai die right before their eyes.Sadly, it's not so easy to "kill" a daiyoukai... especially one as powerful as a 2,000-year-old Kyuubi no Kitsune.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an old story I posted YEARS ago on FanFiction.net. I recently went back to it and realized that I could do so much better and now that I knew how the sequel for it had turned out, I could rework this into it to make the whole story flow that much better. If you're curious about the changes I've made to this story, feel free to compare this to its version on FF.net and let me know which is your favorite.

_**Stage 1-R - The Fear** _

* * *

It was the loud crack of thunder that woke Joshua that night, making him shoot upright in an instant and as he struggled for his every breath. For several long minutes, he sat there and fought to regain his breath again, until another thunderous crack drew his attention to the window and to the water droplets that splattered against it and then trailed ever so slowly downward.

Panting, still, with his heart pounding against his ribcage to accommodate the heavy gulps of air, Joshua ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down by murmuring out loud, just to fill the quiet of the room itself: “Just a dream… it was just a dream…”

But the words that were spoken in his ‘dream’ still echoed through his head even now, because he knew it was _more_ than just a dream…

_Your ward is corrupt, Composer!!_

When he could finally control his breathing again, he allowed himself a sigh of relief. ‘It’s fine… it’s fine… He’s dead now, anyway… He has no more power over me…’ he told himself, forcing himself to believe those words.

As he lay back down, turning onto his side away from the window, he allowed another small sigh to fill the room before he shut his eyes, completely ignoring the thunderstorm outside.

 

As another bolt of thunder ripped the sky asunder, dark eyes slid open slowly, lazily, before their owner sat up on the bed, silent. Once awareness had fully kicked in with the individual, a hand was lifted and opened, in which rested nine small magatama charms, each a different color, but all the same size.

The other hand was lifted and then turned, as a series of magatama markings surrounded the wrist, in such a way that they were all locked together. They looked like a bracelet of some sort, but when a thumb was smoothed over them, there seemed to be a small indent in the skin there. And as the charms in the other hand were held to the marks, it became clear that they were the same size.

The discovery caused a small tilt of the head, out of curiosity, and then one charm was taken between calloused fingers and brought to the marks.

“Ichi…” murmured a soft, husky voice, as the charm was pushed into the indented skin. When the fingers moved away, the charm now seemed glued to the skin. Then the second charm was held up. “Ni…” That one stuck as well. “San…” As did the third. “Yon…” And the fourth. “Go… Roku… Nana… Hachi… Kyuu…”

Once the last charm was in place with the quiet utterance, there was a pulse of energy along the skin that caused a jump. And then the charms shifted to “unlock” from each other, and just as suddenly, there was another presence in the room… nine of them, in fact.

“…Heheh… Yes… you’re all here again…” said the voice as the nine presences surrounded the owner, not out of malice, but out of respect. “So it’s time… finally.” A cold, quiet chuckle followed the words, an icy grin splitting open the face of its owner. “You had better prepare yourself, Composer… I’m coming for you…”

 

Despite how he had managed to fall asleep again after his initial rude awakening, when Joshua awoke that morning, he had not slept as well as he had hoped to. He had actually snapped upright at least three more times because of either the storm or (as was the case with the last time) because of his dreams) before he had decided to just screw trying to sleep (since it was already 6 o’ clock by that last time). Now, at 7:37 in the morning, he sat at WildKat’s counter, sipping some coffee in a weak attempt to wake himself up properly and to keep himself awake for the remainder of the day.

“Rough night, boss?” Hanekoma asked with a small chuckle as he came back from the back to grab some supplies.

“Hmm… Something like that, you could say…” Joshua murmured, taking a long swig from his cup. He didn’t say anything else initially after, as he waited for the barista to put his supplies away first. Finally, though, he said, trying to sound as casual as he could: “It’s been exactly 25 years now…”

“Aaaah… Already, huh? Where does the time go sometimes, eh?”

Joshua chose not to respond to Hanekoma’s equally casual response, as he, instead, thought back on what he had just said and the reference to the event of what was now 25 years ago.

25 years ago, when Joshua had been Composer for a mere 150 years (infantile compared to the other Composers around Tokyo), a Kyuubi no Kitsune–a Nine-tailed Fox–had come to Shibuya through means that, to this day, were unknown to both Joshua and Hanekoma. But despite appearing so suddenly, Joshua had immediately caught on to the beast’s intent; it had come to Shibuya with every intention of destroying his ward. Its reason for doing so being because it claimed Shibuya to be corrupt.

Naturally, Joshua, as the Composer, was not about to let that slide under his radar and he had immediately rushed to intercept the beast, not even waiting for Hanekoma to back him up. How Joshua had not been utterly defeated by the Kyuubi upon the initial clash, he wasn’t too sure, since it wasn’t until their battle was well underway that it occurred to Joshua that the tails of foxes only split into multiples every time that they aged a hundred years.

Which would’ve made that fox at least over 800 years older than he had been at the time (perhaps a little younger if you counted the years he had been dead and just serving as a Reaper, but certainly not much).

When Hanekoma had finally caught up to him to assist him during the struggle that had been going on for what had felt like days, when it had only been 2 hours, they had managed to defeat the Kyuubi before it could cause irreparable damage to Shibuya, but all the beast had done upon being defeated was laugh. It laughed and laughed and then it had—to the shock of both Joshua and Hanekoma—set itself on fire. But as the beast burned up, it was still able to speak, and it swore to Joshua that the Composer would come to see for himself how corrupt Shibuya had become over time, and how the silverette would actually seek out its aid to destroy the ward himself once that time came.

But that in itself had not shocked Joshua as much as the last thing it had said did… words that still haunted him to this day.

_Remember this, Composer! I will come back for you! Five years after you realize your precious ward is corrupt, I **will** come for you! I **will** find you and when I do, I swear I’ll **devour** you!!_

Today marked exactly 25 years since the fox had been burnt to a crisp, that much was true… but it also marked precisely 5 years since Joshua had told his then Conductor—Kitaniji Megumi—that he had been going to erase Shibuya…

It was 5 years ago that Joshua had come to the shocking realization that Shibuya had, indeed, been corrupted like the Kyuubi had claimed 20 years prior.

And this knowledge instilled Joshua with an uncanny sense of dread, which didn't make sense because the Kyuubi was long gone, and it caused a shiver to run along Joshua’s spinal cord and back down all the way to his toes to make them curl in his shoes.

Perhaps the barista caught on to the shiver, or perhaps he just noticed his anxiety in general, because he said:“Chill, boss. He’s dead. We saw him die right in front of us,” with a small, dismissive wave of his hand. “The guy was probably just bitter over his loss and trying to get you to start panicking so he could get the last laugh in anyway.”

“…Yeah. I guess you’re right.”

That made sense; of course it did. They’d both seen the beast being burnt up until not even ashes remained. It was stupid to think that a possibility existed for the beast to still be alive. He was getting himself worked up over nothing, and it was only going to affect him in the long run.

Best get rid of those foolish thoughts ASAP and focus on more important issues.

Getting up after he had downed the rest of his coffee, Joshua dropped a few coins on the counter–because _screw_ Hanekoma for charging HIM for **anything** when he _owned_ the entire ward–and then headed for the door. “Well, I suppose I’d better get ready for the Game tomorrow. Not like it’s going to run itself… as nice as that would be.”

“You’re gonna walk?”

“A little exercise has never hurt anyone. Ja ne, Sanae.”

“Later, Boss,” Hanekoma said with a small mock-salute.

Perhaps, things would have ended differently that day if Hanekoma Sanae had known what was about to happen. If he had, he likely would’ve followed after Josh to ensure his safe arrival. Unfortunately, seeing as he didn’t know what was on the verge of happening, he saw no reason to worry and went right back to preparing the café for its opening. And it was precisely because of this that he didn’t notice the ominous shadow that trailed after the Composer as he walked back to the Shibuya River.

 

Despite the early hour, there were still many people already out and about, getting ready for the day. Students rushing to get some coffee or snacks before school began, adults rushing to catch a cab or the bus to get to work on time, and even tourists rushing to catch said modes of transport to get to the airport to catch their flights heading back home. As Composer, it was quite entertaining to see the people of the ward rushing back and forth like ants rushing about to complete their objectives.

However, as Joshua passed through the Miyashita Park, which was still fairly empty at this time of day, he paused, feeling another shudder rip along his spine as a memory suddenly came to him. He was suddenly reminded of something during his week in the Reapers’ Game with Neku after they had gotten the tracker from Sanae.

_“…hold on,” Neku called out as he paused in his tracks, frowning at something off to the side._

_“Hm?” Joshua, who had initially walked past him, now stopped and turned to regard him. “Is something the matter, Neku?” he asked cheekily_

_Neku didn’t reply initially, but finally, he asked whilst pointing: “…What’s with that blue Noise?”_

_“Blue Noise?”_

 

Now Joshua knew from his experiences as Composer that Noise came in varying shapes and sizes, from minuscule crabs to giant elephants and dragons, and he had been fairly sure for years that there would never be a Noise that would actually give him pause.

However, this particular one _had_.

Because it had been a fox-styled Noise… that could summon fox fire and split its tails up to nine.

“…Was that meant to scare me?” Joshua murmured softly to himself. He knew it was stupid and was likely, in no way, related to the event from 25 years ago, but just talking about it (even to himself) made him feel slightly better about it. “Well, that was quite the weak attempt if I do say so myself. Next time, try a little harder.”

He allowed a small, mirthless chuckle as he started walking again, intending to pick up the pace so he could get back to work… when he heard _it_ …

**_I’ll keep that in mind… Hehehehe._ **

The voice was everywhere and nowhere all at once and Joshua immediately stopped walking, as the feeling of a block of ice being dumped right in the pit of his stomach froze his entire body to the spot. The chill then slowly spread out to the rest of his body and he felt a heavy lump rising to his throat that was impossible to swallow down and was making it difficult for him to breathe. After he managed to finally swallow it back down (which took him 5 rather pathetic tries), he slowly cast his gaze to the ground, not missing how his very shadow was shaking… and even more when several black, writhing ‘snakes’ appeared around his shadow, curling around it as if they were going to spring on him if he so much as moved wrong.

**_What’s the matter, Composer? Aren’t you going to turn around and face me?_ **

‘Hell no I’m not!!’ Joshua’s mind nearly screamed in horror as the situation began to fully dawn on him, and he was impressed with himself that he hadn’t actually shouted that out loud with how he was feeling right then. However, Joshua forced the panic from his mind and he bit his lip in an attempt to calm his now madly racing heart as he told himself: ‘J-just ignore it… You’re just imagining things… Keep walking… Just keep going…’

He tore his eyes away from the ground to focus back on the path and started walking again without even acknowledging the voice from before.

**_I know you can hear me, Composer!_ **

‘Don’t respond… Keep walking… Just ignore it… it’s not there… it’s not—’

**_If you think I’ll go away if you don’t respond, you’re horribly mistaken!!_ **

‘…Screw it!’ Joshua’s (now panicked) mind cried out when he spotted the ‘snakes’ rushing for him from the corner of his eyes and took off on a run before he switched frequencies in the blink of an eye and used his wings to fly away as fast as he could.

**_YOU CAN RUN, COMPOSER!! BUT YOU CAN’T HIDE FROM ME!!_ **

But Joshua completely ignored the voice in favor of just flying straight back to the Shibuya River. He _had_ to get to the Room of Reckoning… it was the only place where he was sure he’d be safe.

 

“Hahaha… Run run run, lil Composer… You can’t escape; I _always_ get what I want,” murmured a soft, bemused voice as dark eyes watched the Composer disappear along the horizon. “Punishment _will_ be served… one way or another!”

 

Joshua had  _never_ been so glad to see no one at Dead God’s Pad at that specific time, since then no one would have to see him running in all flustered and out of breath like he’d run a double marathon. And as he arrived, he immediately ran through the hidden doors that hid the path to the Room of Reckoning, slamming the doors shut and into the lock as he went. Though as he thought about it, he doubted he could somehow stop his pursuer from chasing him through the door if it was persistent enough to do so, before he almost stumbled and tripped over his own feet as he ran down the hall covered by Sanae’s work toward the room that waited at the end.

Finally, after what felt like hours of running, he staggered into the room, and he almost collapsed to his knees as he panted for breath, sweat dripping from his forehead and along his nose as he leaned on his knees. ‘I should be safe here… There’s no way he…’

“ **Welcome ‘home’, Composer,** ” crooned a voice that almost seemed to reverberate through the entire room, and Joshua felt his blood freeze as the words (and voice) registered completely.

Slowly, with a sense of dread filling him to his very core, Joshua raised his head to meet the eyes of the creature that he knew but didn’t want to believe was there…

Compared to men, it was huge, a beast that was not of the natural world (or shouldn’t be, anyway). Its body was long and sleek, but each of its limbs clearly held enough power that they could effortlessly crush a grown man’s bones without any effort put behind it. It had to be at least a head taller than Sanae, when it was on all fours, anyway. Its elongated ears were raised and aimed at him, as if to catch any stray sound the Composer made (his rapid heartbeat included), while nine long, powerful tails swayed behind it, as its dark bluish-black eyes watched Joshua with a cold, icy smirk that played along its beastly maw.

“K-Kyuubi…” Joshua choked out, taking a step back as he could only stare at the creature that had languidly splayed itself out over his throne as if it owned the piece of furniture and could do whatever it wanted with it.

“ **Did you _really_ expect to be able to shake me off so easily?** ” the large fox queried as it uncoiled from the throne and slowly stepped down the set of stairs before it, its nails clicking and scraping along the marble steps. “ **I told you; you can run, but you can’t escape from me. So I would suggest you cease your fruitless efforts.** ”

“H-how did you even–I-I saw you die!!” Joshua choked out, stepping back with every step forward the beast took.

“ **Oh, _that_? That was just something I learned from an old friend long ago… ‘Phoenix Fire’, was what she called it,** ” said the fox with what could be called a cheeky grin on its face.

Joshua hadn’t been aware that he could feel any colder than he had when he had first heard the Kyuubi’s voice whispering into his ear, but what he felt at that point definitely felt like the temperature had dropped below the freezing point. If this ‘Phoenix Fire’ move did what he _thought_ it did, then the Kyuubi had fooled both him and Sanae into thinking that they had won, while in truth, the beast had been merely gathering its strength all these years. It had given them a false sense of security, only to jump up from behind and to strike without them ever noticing.

So in the end… it _did_ get the last laugh on them…

He didn’t dare to speak as the nine-tailed fox stopped just at the foot of the steps, leaving a good 10 feet between itself and the Composer. The fox’s orange-red fur was adorned by pale silver and black symbols that Joshua didn’t recognize, and its claws were large and intimidating. With how the claws were curling along the marble surface of the floor, the Kyuubi honestly looked like it was about to jump at him and cut him to ribbons at any second.

Yet it did no such thing; it just… stood there, watching him.

The fox chuckled softly then, as it shifted its stance just slightly into something that looked almost casual (for such a large beast). “ **So… Composer… You know why I’m here… don’t you?** ”

Somehow, Joshua really wasn’t sure how but he wasn’t about to question it, he managed to regain his calm composure as he considered how to answer the question in a way that his fear would not be too obvious. Though, really, he was probably wasting his time with that. But finally, he answered simply with: “Hmm… I can’t say I do. Care to enlighten me about the purpose of your visit?”

“ **Do _NOT_ play me for a fool, Composer!**” the fox roared out immediately, and Josh had to commend himself for not jumping in surprise as one of its tails snapped out and struck the marble with such force it almost cracked. “ **I know what you did!! I know about the Game you played with your Conductor!!** ”

The fact that Joshua somehow managed to keep a straight face should’ve definitely been worth a few dozen achievement points, perhaps even a trophy, since he surely didn’t feel as sure of himself as he was trying to make the beast believe. He wanted to swallow the lump that was once more present in his throat to talk normally, but the fox would notice and would probably see right through him with it. Then again, what wouldn’t it see through at this point?

“Oh? So I’m not permitted to play a Game of my own choosing every now and again?” Joshua asked casually, and he was glad he was able to talk normally around the lump without it sounding awkward. “Now that’s harsh.”

“ **Oh? And killing a child to aid you in destroying Shibuya without ever asking him anything, or even informing him of the stakes, is not harsh?** ”

Now that time Joshua failed to hold in his look of surprise and by the time he realized it had happened, it was too late to play it off. He didn’t know why he was that surprised, though: the Kyuubi had obviously done its homework on the Game that he had played with Megumi five years ago, so why was he surprised it knew about his Proxy?

“ **You know why I’m here, Composer…** ” the Kyuubi said slowly, its mouth moving back into a cold grin. “ **You know _exactly_ why I came here today of all days…** ”

Of course he knew; Joshua just didn’t want to admit that he did. The Kyuubi had sworn that it would devour Joshua once five years had passed since _that day_ , and the thought alone scared him. After all, if a Composer was killed by anything other than a Player, if no new Composer arose within three days, their territory would simply disappear off the face of the map. And after all the trouble he had gone through five years ago with that Game--and the effects that he was still struggling with to this day—he could not allow a mere youkai to take his ward away. He ignored the voice in the back of his mind saying that this was no ‘mere’ youkai and spoke defiantly (as well as he could, anyway).

“So you still claim that Shibuya is corrupt?” he said, in an attempt to stall for time so that, maybe, Sanae could notice the disturbance and come to his aid. “And you want to take it out on me now? Isn’t that just… a little childish?”

“ **Shibuya is not corrupt.** ”

The fox’s words took him by surprise, as did the serious expression on its face. He had expected to hear a lot of different things from the daiyoukai, but this wasn’t one of them.

“ **Not anymore,** ” the beast corrected itself after a moment of silence. “ **I’m actually impressed that you actually managed to save this sorry excuse of a ward… though the path you took to reach that goal…** ”

The Kyuubi didn’t bother to finish what it was saying as its face split into a truly demonic grin that almost had Joshua visibly shaking in his shoes.

The words that came from the fox’s mouth then could only spell out disaster for Joshua and potentially all of Shibuya.

“ **Shall we play a game?** ”


	2. Chapter 2

**_Stage 2-R - The Game_ **

* * *

“A… game?” Joshua questioned incredulously. That had been the _last_ thing he’d expected the Kyuubi to say to him.

“ **A game,** ” the demon fox confirmed, as its tails curled around itself in a way that seemed almost relaxed. “ **That’s what you do, isn’t it? You play games and decide the fates of the souls who dare to play them if they lose.** ”

While Joshua was just a little bit ticked at having the Reapers’ Game degraded to nothing more than a source of entertainment for him, he wisely kept his mouth shut. After all, it wouldn’t be wise to mess with and/or aggravate a daiyoukai that could just as easily bite his head off at any given moment. Besides, this could actually work in his favor if he played this well. He _never_ lost a game. Ever.

“What kind of game?”

The fox was still grinning icily, which should have been a sign that this was a mistake, before one of its tails lashed out at the air like a whip. This made it seem like several strands of silver hair had just been launched from its tail – and then, just as suddenly, a pure silver katana lodged itself into the ground just inches away from Joshua’s foot, which, understandably, made him jump back.

“ **Simple; it’s merely a small game of skill,** ” said the Kyuubi as it took two steps forward and pushed off from the ground with its front paws so that it now stood on its hind legs.

And as it did, its shape began to grow smaller and shift, until the beast was roughly the same height as Joshua, perhaps a little taller, with its body almost humanoid in appearance as it stood there, before a dark kimono materialized on its body as it smoothed its claws/hands along its own body for a moment, while a white kitsune mask, adorned by red and black wavy lines, appeared on its face as it seemed to turn fully humanoid, except for the ears and tails. With its transformation now seemingly complete, one of its tails moved over and it reached into the furred limb to pull loose a heavy blade with nine hooks adorning the cutting edges of the blade, making it look even more dangerous than the blade already was.

“ **He who immobilizes the other first, wins. If you win, which I can assure you will not happen, as amusing as the idea would be, I’ll leave and you’ll never see me again.** ” The Kyuubi allowed that to sink in, before it continued with what sounded like a grin, which was not visible because of the mask. “ **But if I win, I’ll do as I promised and _devour_ you!** ”

Joshua knew he had no real choice if he wanted Shibuya to stay safe. If he refused to play, he was sure that the Kyuubi would just do as it had sworn to do anyway. At least now he had a small margin of a chance to keep the ward and everything in it safe. And that was why he wordlessly took the katana in his hands. It was much heavier than he would’ve expected the slim piece of metal to be, but he had somewhat expected that; there was no way the Kyuubi was going to make this easy on him. He knew better than to complain about it, though, and simply brought up the blade in both hands above his head, adjusting his stance so that it was easier to wield it.

“Fine. Let’s play then.”

The Kyuubi chuckled in obvious amusement as it raised its right arm, which was holding the blade, at shoulder level as he turned to stand sideways with his other hand lifted, palm up and fingers curled. That last part didn’t seem to serve any purpose other than to maybe be to balance him out, but Joshua said nothing about it.

Especially when the Kyuubi spoke amidst his chuckles.

“ **Hehe… Game start!** ”

 

The first collision between the two blades almost caused Joshua’s knees to buckle under him from the sheer power that went behind the Kyuubi’s swing. Somehow he managed to stay standing and was able to get well out of dodge when the daiyoukai snapped the blade up higher, hooking one of the nine prongs around the katana and spinning it away from Joshua’s face before it was arched up toward his chest. It made the daiyoukai laugh beneath its mask as Joshua stumbled back, before it rushed him again and snapped its blade out at him again.

Much as Joshua hated to admit it, the Kyuubi was good when it came to handling the sword it was holding; it handled that blade with such ease that it almost seemed as though the weapon weighed next to nothing, and Joshua would not be surprised if, to the Kyuubi, it didn’t. As the fox lashed out with well-aimed swings that could easily slice off his head if the daiyoukai  tried, there was no denying that any normal human facing off in a battle with it would’ve lost at that first swing. While Joshua himself wasn’t as proficient with a blade, he knew enough of it to be able to block and parry the fox’s attacks while at the same time keeping the katana securely in his hands. However, despite the small amount of knowledge and skill with the weapon, the sheer ferocity of the Kyuubi’s continued assault didn’t provide him with many opportunities to attack in return.

But just as he was thinking of a way to counter the swings from the beast, he was forced to jump back when one of the daiyoukai’s tails shot at him from seemingly out of nowhere, and would’ve impaled his side if he hadn’t. In response, Joshua lashed out at the powerful limb, which forced the fox pull its tail away from him lest it be cut.

“Foul play. Using your tails is against the rules.”

However, the Kyuubi merely balked out a laugh.

“ **Is it now? Did I ever say what was allowed and what wasn’t?** ” the Kyuubi pointed out. “ **This is a game of _skill_ , Composer! If you want to win, then come at me with all you’ve got!**”

And as four of the fox’s tails were coming at him from all angles, Joshua did the first thing that came to mind. He brought up one hand and launched a beam of silvery-white energy so as to deflect the tails as they rushed for him. After which he had to backpedal to avoid a slash from the Kyuubi’s sword that would’ve sliced right through his skin. As it was now, it only ripped through his shirt and barely grazed the skin, which was a minor problem at that point.

‘He’s right… He never _did_ say what’s allowed in this game and what isn’t. All he said is that it’s a game of skill…’ As that thought registered fully in Joshua’s head, though, a small smirk played on his face. ‘Well, fine. If that’s how you want to play it, then that’s how we’ll play.’

 

Now, Joshua might’ve been several centuries younger than the Kyuubi, but with the stakes as high as they were, there was no way he was going to go down without a half decent fight. Once the Kyuubi had revealed that using skills other than those with a blade actually wasn’t prohibited in this “game”, Joshua was pulling out everything he had and was somehow able to stand on equal footing with the powerful daiyoukai.

However, he knew that that wouldn’t be enough to deal with the fox demon, meaning he had to finish this quickly before he actually ran out of stamina.

Using another burst of energy to deflect the tails, Joshua teleported in and managed to grab the daiyoukai by the neck with his free hand. The speed with which he did this forced the Kyuubi down to the ground with a yowl as its back and head collided solidly with the floor.

“Got you!” Joshua roared out, rearing back his arm with the blade held securely in his hand, prepared to stab downward–

“A-agh… J-Josh…u…a…”

The sudden choked and breathless call of his own name made Joshua freeze when he realized that what he was pinning down to the marble floor wasn’t a nine-tailed fox, but an all too familiar boy (young man by now) with red, spiked hair and deep blue eyes that were starting to glaze over from lack of oxygen, dressed in the usual dark purple clothes of J&M as the man’s hands clawed at his arm desperately.

“Can’t… breathe…”

“Ne-Neku…? Shit!!” Joshua hissed in alarm, quickly jumping back and away, releasing the man’s neck so as to allow him to breathe.

As the redhead coughed and gasped for air, he pushed himself up on the ground slowly while nursing his neck as color returned to his face. While he was doing that, though, Joshua looked to his right hand, in which he had been holding the katana up until a moment ago, but now his hand was curled around only air. And as he looked around the room it took him only a moment to confirm that the Kyuubi he had just been fighting (or believed to have been fighting) was nowhere to be found.

“What the actual **_hell_** , Josh?!” Neku exclaimed suddenly, which made Joshua look over to the man in surprise, though he was not surprised by the glare on the redhead’s face. “You drag me all the way over here just to kill me _again_?! What’s your problem?!”

‘Wait… what…?’ Joshua, for the (after)life of him, couldn’t recall bringing Neku to the Room of Reckoning at all. The only thing he remembered clearly was the Kyuubi trying to kill him. Or was that just…?

“…Sorry,” Joshua said sincerely (he really hadn’t been planning to kill Neku again, after all) as he held out his hand to the redhead in a silent offer to help him up from the floor.

Neku looked up to Joshua with fiery blue eyes that, if looks could kill, could’ve killed a lesser man, but after sighing heavily he reached out with his left hand anyway to grab hold of Joshua’s hand and silently allowed the silverette to pull him up. Once he was back on his feet, Neku focused on dusting himself off for a moment, as Joshua looked around the room one more time. Just to be absolutely sure he wasn’t seeing things. Hell, when he looked down to his shirt, he realized that the earlier cut had completely disappeared, too.

‘…It’s not here…’ Joshua frowned. ‘Did I just…?’

“…Josh? …Oy! Joshua!”

The Composer jumped in surprise at the shout that was virtually in his ear and turned around to face Neku (the obvious source of said shout). “Oh, ah, sorry. Yes?”

“What the heck’s up with you?” Neku asked with a deep frown (which wasn’t that strange for Neku). “What’re you looking at that’s so interesting?”

After a moment of contemplation about the current situation (because this was _not_ how he had expected things to go, after all), Joshua merely smirked and said whilst giggling: “Oh, nothing serious, dear,” ignoring Neku’s indignant cry of “Don’t call me that!” as he continued, “I just thought there was a little fox running around trying to mess with my head.”

“Hm?” The redhead frowned in confusion, before a hint of realization came to him. “Oh… A Kitsune, you mean?” Neku asked with a raised eyebrow, fiddling with his bangs as he had often done back during the Game.

“Quite. But it seems I was mistaken. Oh well,” Joshua said calmly as he started walking to his throne. Neku walked after him, which wasn’t really a big surprise.

“…You seem pretty cool about the whole fox deal,” the redhead said as they began to ascend the stairs.

“I simply don’t see the harm in worrying about something that was merely a trick of the light, dear.”

“ _Don’t call me THAT!!_ ”

Joshua merely chuckled at the shout, unaware of how much he had really _missed_ just randomly messing with his Proxy for no other reason than his own amusement.

“…hey, Josh, aren’t you forgetting something?” Neku asked suddenly as Joshua was about to reach the throne.

“Hmm? Like what?” Joshua asked without looking back.

Which turned out to be a big mistake…

Neku’s presence was suddenly right behind him, his chin on Joshua’s shoulder and mouth by his ear, breath ghosting over his skin as the rest of his body was pressed up along Joshua’s back, and as the redhead whispered four words into Joshua’s ear, the Composer froze in his tracks;

“Kitsune are shape shifters.”

Joshua immediately lunged away from Neku and spun around, but it was already too late as there was a powerful shove against his chest, knocking the air out of him and sending him smashing harshly into his throne. But he didn’t have the time to so much as blink as a powerful tail coiled around his chest with another coiling around his legs to slam them against the underside, while two powerful hands/claws curled around his wrists and pinned them to the armrests, effectively pinning him right there and keeping him perfectly immobile.

“Got~you~” Neku’s voice sang cheekily, but when Joshua looked up at Neku’s face, it looked very little like the face of the Proxy he had once known.

Black eye shadow shrouded his dark blue eyes, making his eyes seem even darker and more slanted than they actually were by nature, and the pupils had shifted from circular points into vertical slits that split the iris into two perfect halves. From his hair came two long, fur-lined ears, and his dark purple clothes had made place for a black and silver kimono. Which, now that he thought about it, was the _exact_ same one the Kyuubi had been wearing earlier when he had seen it last.

And from under that came nine powerful fox tails, two of which were currently occupied with keeping Joshua pinned to his own throne.

“…You bastard…” Joshua snarled out, unable to believe he had been such an idiot in the first place. ‘He changed into Neku to confuse me and get an opening so he could pin me… dammit! How dare he!?’

“Ooh, harsh. Very harsh, Joshua,” said the Ninetails with Neku’s voice, a small, cheeky smile playing along his lips, twisting his face into a look of cold amusement that looked nothing like Neku’s, before he sobered somewhat. “Though in all honesty, after all the shit you put _me_ through five years ago, I believe I should be permitted to be a total asshole once every now and then, don’t you agree?”

When those words were spoken, Joshua felt his blood freeze. The implication of the words came to him easily, but he honestly didn’t want to believe what his mind was telling him. “Wha… What are you talking about?”

The Kitsune sighed heavily, as if he was exasperated by the mere question. “Is it so hard to understand? But fine.” As two tails snapped up and curled around Joshua’s wrists to keep them pinned where they were, he straightened up before he reached up and then down the front of his kimono. When he lifted his hand back out, he was pulling out a thin, silver chain that seemed to glow with a mysterious light. “You remember this thing, right?”

Joshua’s eyes widened to the size of saucers when what the daiyoukai produced was a single, glowing, silvery feather that was connected to the silver chain he had initially pulled out. And yes, of course he remembered that feather… because he had given it to… to…

“How… w-where did you?!”

“What? You don’t remember? You gave it to me. Remember?”

“I didn’t give it to _you!!_ I gave it to the Neku of–”

“The other world, ne?”

Joshua’s eyes widened when the Kyuubi finished what he was about to say, a cold, but pleased smirk playing along his face. “H-how did you…?”

“Ah, now _that_ , I’m afraid, is a private little secret,” Neku nearly cooed as his fingers toyed with the chain. “All you need to know is… I played your little Game, I played your silly little ‘boss rush’, I played by your rules for over 5 years now. Over, and over, and over…” After tucking the feather back under the cloth of his kimono, the Kitsune smirked cheekily, highly pleased with himself from the looks of it. “Didn’t I tell you when we last met? You’d see Shibuya was corrupted and when you would finally decide to destroy it, you would come and seek me out.”

When Joshua’s mind had fully registered those words, he paled in horror as everything finally slipped into place. He tried to speak, but he couldn’t get the words he wanted to out as his voice downright _refused_ to work with him. After a few failed attempts, though, he finally managed to work his voice. “You were playing me from the start, weren’t you?!”

The Ninetails had “reincarnated” himself as a human, posing himself as an antisocial kid born and raised in Shibuya, while his power leaked out of him in the shape of Imagination. And that was exactly what, 5 years ago, had drawn Joshua to Neku to play his Game…

No, wait…

That was what had drawn Joshua to the _Ninetails_ …

Now that he thought on it… Sakuraba Neku… had most likely never even existed.

“Well, actually… while I’d _love_ to take that credit, no,” the Kyuubi—Neku–said calmly, reaching out with one finger and using the overly long nail to tilt Joshua’s face up as he leaned in a little closer, resting his other hand around Joshua’s to lean there. “I couldn’t have you finding me too early, after all, so I sealed my powers away. But, silly me, I just so happened to seal all my memories away as well.” The Kitsune allowed a small smirk as he continued with: “Which might be why I was fighting so hard for a city I could’ve cared less about 2,000 years ago.”

If Joshua could go any paler, he probably would’ve. He knew the Kyuubi had to have been at least over 900 years old to reach the Ninetails status, but he had not expected him to be _that_ old. Which only made his current situation that much worse; he knew that normal nine-tailed foxes were dangerous in and off themselves, but just how dangerous was one that was over 2 millennia old!?

“Speaking of seals, though…” the redhead said suddenly, his smirk expanding into a grin as he stood back, letting one of his tails slip away and allowing him to tug up Joshua’s hand. “I’m a little surprised you’re not complaining about the one I put on _you_.”

When Neku spoke those words and tapped the sharp nails along the Composer’s left wrist, Joshua gasped and stared openly at his left wrist. Even with Neku’s fingers curled around it, he could see the black magatama-like markings that circled his wrist, curled together to form a bracelet like design. It wasn’t a seal he recognized, but he could guess what it was for. And, sure enough, when he tried to summon some of his energy into his limbs, he felt nothing. The energy that had once come so naturally to him simply refused to center on him, even if Joshua could still feel it running through his body.

“…you son of a…!!”

“Ah-ah-ah, let’s refrain from using _that_ particular line, shall we?” Neku quipped as he clicked Joshua’s mouth shut with his thumb and forefinger as he put Joshua’s hand back down against the armrest. “We Kitsune take that insult rather personal, alright?”

Joshua had to resist the urge to snarl, as he strained his muscles to try and break the hold Neku had on him with his tails and hand, but the Kyuubi’s limbs would not let him go and kept him perfectly pinned against the heavy throne. And after a long futile struggle, Joshua came to a horrifying conclusion;

He had lost, and Neku had him right where he wanted him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Stage 3-R - The Feast_ **

* * *

As the whole situation dawned on Joshua, the Composer sighed dramatically against Neku’s finger, which was still placed over his mouth, before he tilted his head back slightly so he could speak. Once he was sure he was even allowed to do so, he said in a bored tone of voice that completely hid the fear that was now coursing through him: “Alright, Neku. You win.”

“I know,” Neku chuckled out, as he leaned back with one hand on his hip as his tail came back up to secure Joshua’s hand, the grin on his face making some of his razor sharp teeth poke out over his bottom lip.

While Joshua was putting on his best “brave face”, he was scared—well, terrified, more like—of what was sure to come now. Neku had been quite clear from the start in what he wanted as a prize if/when he won, and without any of his powers or any Reapers to aid him, let alone Sanae, there was no way for Joshua to get out of this situation. He was actually glad that Neku had him pinned down so firmly; since that could potentially mask his shaking limbs, though Joshua was sure he already knew anyway.

After a long moment of silence, Joshua finally dared to open his mouth again. “Neku, before you, as you say, ‘devour’ me… there’s one thing I need to know…”

“Hm? What would that be?” Neku asked curiously with his head tilted to the side and one eyebrow raised.

The Composer took a moment to gather the last scraps that remained of his courage to ask the question he had been dreading to know the answer to for a while now.

“What will you do with Shibuya?”

Once the question had finally been asked, he got a reaction that he certainly hadn’t been expecting from the Kitsune; Neku looked at him with a genuinely confused look on his face, blinking, before he asked: “How does Shibuya fit into the equation?”

When he asked that, Joshua had to resist the urge to glare at the redhead. Because, surely, he had to be doing this on purpose, _had_ to be. Rather than display his irritation (not to mention his ever growing fear), however, he gave another annoyed sigh.

“Isn’t that obvious? If you eat me, this ward will no longer have a Composer and will fall apart.”

“Where did you… waaaaiiit a minute…” When Neku cut of his own sentence like that and just stared for a moment, Joshua wasn’t sure what to think. But he did know that he did _not_ like the smirk that was forming on the Kyuubi’s face, despite how he seemed to be trying _very_ hard to keep a straight face. “You… you actually thought… I was gonna gobble you up?!” Neku managed to get out, at which point he broke down and actually burst out into a fit of almost hysterical laughter as he dropped forward, his elbows landing on Joshua’s arms to keep him up as he laughed, his head almost up against Joshua’s chest.

No, Joshua did NOT like where this was going…

“Am I missing something, then?” he asked slowly, a bit hesitantly, and he was glad his voice didn’t shake as badly as he himself was.

Neku was trying to say something in turn, but every time he tried, his words broke off into more hysterical laughing to the point where it was almost a mad cackling, his free tails snapping out the air so rapidly it was like they shared in whatever amusement the Kyuubi was going through, and even the ones holding him in place felt like they were trembling. After what felt like ages, though, the Kyuubi was finally able to calm his laughter down enough to stand back up, though he was still laughing (somewhat) as he stood there, running a hand through his hair. And then, finally, he was able to look at Joshua without breaking down into _more_ laughter, though he still kept a hand to his mouth to stifle the remaining chuckles.

“Oh sweet Goddess… that… oh man… hahah…” Neku managed to get out around his fading chuckles. After taking a quick breath and briefly fanning himself (still with a bemused smirk on his face), he regarded the Composer as if he was the funniest man alive. “Josh, Josh, Josh… you poor… _poor_ thing…” the redhead said slowly, stepping closer to the throne until he was standing right between Joshua’s legs, close enough that his toes were likely touching the underside of the seat. “I have to say… I’m _very_ disappointed with you…” he said in a way that way that almost sounded like he was _purring_. Before he continued, he placed his hands upon Joshua’s, leaning forward until their faces were barely a few inches apart and they were practically sharing the air between them. “I would’ve expected you to  at least get the meaning of what I said back then.”

“Wh… what’s there to misunderstand? I thought… well… i-it was… isn’t it obvious…?” Joshua asked slowly, a sense of dread beginning to creep up on him.

Neku chuckled softly as he brought up one hand and proceeded to run the long, sharp nails over the side of Joshua’s face, which made Joshua attempt to move away. Not that there was much room to move away, mind you, and Neku didn’t even let him, snapping his thumb along his jaw and forcing him to turn his face back.

“Oh you silly, silly little Composer…” Neku crooned, continuing to run his nails down the side of Joshua’s face in a way that seemed almost affectionate, the pads of his fingers barely touching his cheek, before the digits slipped further back, past his ear before they entangled themselves into his hair. “I’m not going to eat you, you little dummy… I wouldn’t even _dream_ of it… despite the jerk you’ve been to me during that time.”

“…but you said…”

“I said I would ‘devour’ you… I never said anything about ‘eating’ you. There’s a difference.”

Nope. Joshua didn’t like how this was working out, _at all_.

“…I… I don’t… I don’t under–”

But Neku didn’t allow Joshua to finish, as he suddenly curled his fingers into the Composer’s hair and pulled his head forward, smashing their mouths together with almost enough force to potentially bruise the Composer’s lips. The sudden action made the silver-haired Composer gasp sharply in surprise, but he’d completely forgotten about the fact that Neku’s mouth now covered his own, thus drowning out the sound into a muffled noise. Not only that, but the sharp inhalation was enough for the Kyuubi to force his tongue (one that was far too long to belong to a human) into the other’s mouth.

By the time the shock had passed, though, Joshua’s first instinct was to bite down so as to force the Kyuubi to back off, but he found that his mouth refused to close again now that the Kyuubi’s tongue had gotten inside. Distantly, he was aware of a sharp pain in his left wrist, but the feeling of Neku’s tongue moving around and round inside his mouth—curling around his own tongue, licking along his teeth and his gums, swiping along his palate and even going so far as to reach the very back of his throat—made him forget all about even attempting to struggle. The lack of oxygen from the forced kiss, despite desperate breaths through his nose, left him feeling lightheaded, and he wanted to blame that for not putting a least a little more effort into moving away.

That, and the fact that his body was enjoying this a little _too_ much, as the stirring in his loins caused a moan to fall from his mouth, only to be swallowed by Neku’s mouth over his own.

Finally, when Joshua was sure he was about to pass out from lack of air to his brain, Neku moved back again. As he did, though, he ran his long tongue along Joshua’s lips one more time before he moved back enough and looked up at him from under hooded eyelids with a lazy smirk stretched over his face.

“Now then… would you care to guess again, Composer?”

‘…oh…shit…!’

As the realization hit him, Joshua couldn’t speak; he didn’t dare. He was now struck with an all-new terror he had never known before in his life, and it left him staring at Neku in horror.

The Kyuubi allowed a slow chuckle when he noticed that the Composer had realized where this was going, which in turn made Joshua tremble within the Kyuubi’s hold. “Good. Now that we’re finally on the same wavelength… let’s have some fun, shall we?”

 

Joshua wanted to scream, wanted to cry, to punch, beg, or just do _something_ , but Neku’s tails didn’t allow him any movement whatsoever and his voice refused to work the way it should the moment Neku raked his nails over his clothed chest. It was just his nails at first as he dragged them down along the Composer’s chest, and then the pads of his fingers upon sliding up. As they reached up to his collarbone, his thumbs flicked out across his clothed nipples, drawing a sharp gasp from the Composer, with his body jumping instinctively. And that response tempted Neku to do it again, which he did, and Joshua had to bite his lip to stop the whimper that threatened to escape his throat.

The muffled sound drew an amused chuckle from Neku, and he repeated the motion again and again, until Joshua was visibly trembling with his fingers curling around the armrests and his eyes shut tight. After three more flicks of his thumbs, the Kyuubi’s fingers ceased the motion, only to reach up and undo the buttons of Joshua’s shirt slowly, with the nails ghosting over the pale male’s bare chest. This, in turn, made Joshua whimper while his breath came out in fast, uneven gasps, at which point he also was unable to hold back the pathetic sounds building up in his throat.

“…st…stop…”

But if he heard the stammered utterance, then Neku chose to ignore his words entirely, and merely ran the pads of his fingers along the Composer’s pale flesh as he pushed aside the material of his shirt. With Joshua’s chest bared entirely, the redhead allowed himself a coldly amused smile, and he wetted his lips briefly as he lifted his gaze to regard Joshua. However, said male’s eyes were still shut tightly, with his cheeks dusted a deep red in a combination of embarrassment and arousal. Bemused, Neku chuckled softly, just before he moved forward and ran his inhumanly long tongue along Joshua’s collarbone, which drew a long, pathetic moan from the silverette.

“…n-no… Ne-Neku… s-stop… please…”

This time, Neku actually hummed—albeit absently—as he began to bite, suck and nibble on Joshua’s throat, before moving up to lick all along the shell of his ear. “Stop?” he murmured softly into the Composer’s ear, which made the silvery blonde whimper pathetically. “I’ve barely started… and besides; I won our little ‘game’, so I’m merely claiming my prize, ne?”

At the last word, Neku both bit down on Joshua’s earlobe and pinched his nipples—one with his fingertips, the other with his nails—making Joshua howl out as he instinctively arched his back into the touches. This made the fox chuckle softly as he rolled the two nubs between his fingers, before he leaned back and whispered into the silverette’s ear again.

“Besides… you’re enjoying this just as much as I am.”

“L-like I would…” Joshua gasped out as he bit back a moan.

“Oh, are you not?” The Composer would never admit to the fact that, when one of Neku’s tails came up between his legs and _rubbed_ against his groin just then, he squeaked. Or that, when the limb pressed harder and continued to rub along his steadily hardening cock through the material of his pants, he whimpered and canted his hips up into the touch. “Your body says you’re lying…”

Joshua tried to object to the words, but the only thing he managed to get out was a choked whine. He couldn’t even curl up in an attempt to keep the redhead away, because his limbs and chest were kept secured along the throne by the Kyuubi’s powerful tails. Not that thoughts of escape managed to stay in place for long as Neku’s fingers would find a sensitive spot along his skin to exploit and throw those thoughts out the proverbial window and leaving him to whine pathetically.

“Ne-Neku… please…”

The plea escaped his mouth before he could think twice, and he wasn’t not sure what he even meant to say with it; whether he wanted Neku to stop… or continue. Either way could’ve worked out with how his brain was giving him far too many mixed signals as the Ninetails ran those long fingers along his sides or sucked on a particularly sensitive spot along his neck, more than likely leaving more than a few bruises.

Whichever of the two options he’d meant, though, the redhead merely chuckled in response to the plea. “Now _that_ word I intend to make you say over and over…” he murmured, dipping his head further down to Joshua’s chest.

And then the Kyuubi ran his tongue across his left nipple, while his left hand still played with the other, twisting and pulling, before his lips closed around the hardened bud, biting and sucking. Joshua was having serious difficulty breathing then, with his heart pounding against his ribcage, struggling to take in the right amount of oxygen. And that was when Neku’s remaining tails moved in as well and started running across every inch of the Composer’s exposed skin.

The tail that had been restraining his legs now lifted his legs up so that two others could undo his shoelaces and remove both his shoes and socks, which were then tossed aside to be forgotten, all while his fifth tail—the one that had slipped in between his legs earlier—continued pushing and rubbing against his cock. He was well aware that he should be fighting this more, should be screaming and crying out to make it stop, but for some inexplicable reason he couldn't. Especially not when the Kyuubi’s tail suddenly curled and pushed its end against the head of his cock, which had Joshua whimpering as waves of pleasure shot up his spinal cord from the point of contact and made his toes curl up along the marble floor.

“ _Aaahh…_ so annoying…”

Joshua wasn’t given the time to question the sudden words that were whispered against his chest, as, just then, Neku hands reached out and curled into the fabric of his shirt and along the edge of his jeans. And then, after only a brief twist of his wrists, he pulled back and the fabric tore under the sharp nails, and Joshua choked as both his shirt and jeans were ripped to shreds. This left him only in his briefs and caused him to tremble for more than one reason.

“I swear… humans make clothing more and more restrictive with every decade… why is that?” Neku murmured with an annoyed scowl on his face, before he let his nails scrape firmly across Joshua’s pectorals, descending downward ever so slowly and teasing at the skin. “It’s _such_ a nuisance… ne?” he purred out with a smirk tugging at his lips. “ _Saa_ … let’s deal with this properly, shall we?”

‘N-no…!’ As the words finally managed to register through the haze of pleasure that had been fogging up his mind, Joshua began to renew his struggles against the tails holding him in place as Neku’s fingers slipped lower before they reached and settled along his waist. Panic and terror was now setting in fully as the whole situation slammed into him as he pulled and wriggled his arms and legs. ‘No…! Goddammit NO!!’

Before Joshua even knew what he was doing or how he’d managed to do what he did, he had (somehow) managed to pull loose his right hand from under the tail keeping it pinned to the throne. But he didn’t spend long thinking on it and instead lunged forward with a shout–socking Neku square to his jaw, which forced the Kyuubi to stumble back with a yowl of surprise/pain.

For a long moment, neither of the two moved within the now silent room (with the exception of Joshua’s labored gasps), though both of them for different reasons. Joshua because he was surprised that he had somehow managed to free himself (partially) and land a punch before the Kyuubi had been able to stop him. And Neku because he was nursing his jaw with one hand and staring at Joshua with a startled expression on his face.

Unfortunately, that didn’t last long, and Joshua wasn’t given the chance to celebrate or regret what he’d just done. Neku’s eyes narrowed dangerously into narrow slits, and a furious snarl rumbled from his throat, his teeth bared and revealing that his fangs were far sharper than they ought to be… on humans. It wasn’t until then that Joshua fully realized just what he’d just done and the consequences this would have for him.

“You little **_brat!_** ” It was practically a roar as Neku’s tails shook from his barely concealed rage. “I was planning to be lenient this one time but you just HAD to make it harder on yourself, didn’t you?!”

‘Shit… should _not_ have done that!’

But this flash of awareness came far too late for the Composer, as Neku’s tails coiled around his arms and legs with such force that they could easily bruise his pale skin. And as Neku stepped back and away, his tails pulled Joshua up and out of the throne, spreading out each of his limbs spread-eagled. And then a fifth tail came around to coil around his waist, which forced him to arch backwards until he was “lying” on his back in midair, facing the ceiling. Joshua didn’t even have the time or chance to test his new “restraints” as there was another deafening rip of fabric as Neku effectively removed the last barrier of cloth that had still been left on Joshua. Worse still was that the grip the Kyuubi now had on the Composer was so tight that he was sure the redhead could feel his body tremble as  the fear sank in and grabbed hold of him. And the moment he attempted to move even an inch, Neku’s tails tightened their grip even further to the point where it was actually painful, which was enough for Joshua to force himself to keep still.

“Neku, please wait!” Joshua choked out in a desperate attempt to talk himself out of the mess he’d gotten himself in, only to let out a howl as one of the remaining tails smacked him across his ass, _hard_.

“Shut up! You brought this on yourself, so you have only yourself to blame for any of this!” Neku snarled out angrily. “I‘d been prepared to be _nice_ for once… but I can tell that’s obviously not what you want out of this. So we’ll do this the hard way, instead. And I’ll start with a second seal, then.”

Though the words caused a brief wave of confusion at first, it didn’t take long for Joshua to realize exactly what Neku meant by those words, and he felt the blood draining from his face.

“N-no…! Please wait…!” he got out, even as dark markings formed on Neku’s palm, slithering like a pack of snakes along his skin.

“Too late, Joshua.” Neku’s words were cold and direct as he curled his fingers, the joints popping and cracking, before he reached out and wrapped the long digits around Joshua’s semi-erect cock with such a firm grip that the Composer actually let out a cry of pain.

And the redhead merely watched solemnly as the marks that had been writhing along his palm moved along Joshua’s skin to coil around the base of the Composer’s flesh. Neku allowed a slow, evil and hungry grin as he unfolded his hand from its firm grip around the pulsing flesh, though he didn’t release it entirely yet. Instead, he used the pads of all five of his fingers to stroke along the Composer’s cock, enjoying the sight of the flesh twitching with every touch to the sensitive spots. He hummed then, almost absently, even as he continued moving his fingers slowly but firmly, while listening to Joshua’s breathless pants and whimpers.

“Hmmm… That looks _very_ nice on you, Joshua…” he murmured, briefly licking his lips as a drop of heavy precum escaped the slit. “Now then… Let’s see if it holds, shall we?”

That was all the warning Joshua was given before Neku’s tongue ran all the way from the base to the tip of his cock, making him choke out a cry that was a mixture of shock and pleasure, before it turned into a pathetic whimper as the long, wet muscle swirled around the head lazily, licking up the forming drops of precum. As much as Joshua wanted to, he couldn’t fight the whimpers that kept escaping him as Neku mercilessly kept on running his tongue over his cock, moving along the veins and teasing at the sensitive spot right under the head, sometimes even nibbling on the head with his fangs to change things up.

And then Neku wrapped his lips around Joshua’s member and dipped his head down, swallowing the flesh in one go until it hit the back of his throat.

Joshua might’ve screamed when the Kyuubi’s throat closed around the head and vibrated as he swallowed, but honestly, the Composer could no longer be bothered to care about any of that. All he was aware of at that point was Neku’s mouth moving over his member as he bobbed his head slowly. And as he began applying hot, wet suction on every downward bob, waves of pleasure rushed through his body, up and down his spinal cord to spread along the rest of his body, his toes curling and his fingers trying to claw at something, _anything_ , for support, but unable to reach for anything. His breath was now coming out as nothing but pants and gasps as Neku chuckled around his flesh, and the vibration this applied to the hot flesh made Joshua whine in a mixture of pleasure and wanton need.

‘Th-this is ba-bad… I can’t let him… do this…! I-I have to–’

“Oh _god!_ ” Joshua cried out as Neku’s tongue and teeth grazed over a particularly sensitive spot. And with that first exclamation having left his mouth, Joshua started whimpering and whining loudly as Neku did not let up for even a moment, beginning to suck him down even harder while moving his head up and down faster and faster with every downward motion.

He was completely unaware of how Neku’s eyes glinted evilly as he sucked long and hard on the very head of Joshua’s cock, curling his tongue around the flesh as he did, as he felt the Composer’s entire body beginning to tremble like a newborn lamb in his grip. Without being told so verbally, he could _tell_ just from that exactly what the silverette’s body wanted, and he also knew that the second seal he had just placed on the Composer wouldn’t allow it to happen;

It would not allow Joshua to find his release.

And when he heard a frustrated whimper escape from Joshua’s throat, he knew that the silverette had just come to that realization as well.

“N-Nek- _uuuu_ …”

He smirked (as best as he could with his mouth as full as it was), but he didn’t make a move to pull back and say anything to the boy in his grasp. Instead, he gave another relatively stronger suck, while sticking the tip of his tongue into the leaking slit, which made Joshua release a broken cry.

“N-Ne-Neku…” Joshua was able to get out amidst his whimpering. “P…please… I… I need… _Ah!_ ”

The Kyuubi smirked as he pulled away slowly to suck and lick lightly at the spot where he’d just lightly sunk one of his fangs into Joshua’s sensitive flesh. It hadn’t been hard enough to draw blood, but it had been enough to make a point and stop the needy whining.

“Need? I don’t think you’ve done anything to _deserve_ that yet,” he murmured thoughtfully after giving Joshua one last lick and moving back just enough to be able to speak. He didn’t move away entirely just yet, however, and instead brought up his hand again so as to lightly slide the pads of his fingers along the other’s length, watching the precum gathering at the tip before he pressed his thumb in the white liquid and spreading it along the pulsing flesh. “As fun as it would be to see you come undone just from this, you have yet to _earn_ your release, _Yoshiya_.”

Joshua gave a pathetic whimper as his cock twitched at the mere mention of his given name, something that no one (not even Sanae) had used in decades. If it hadn’t been for Neku’s seal, Joshua was fairly sure he would’ve come just from that alone. As it was, though, his cock throbbed almost painfully against the redhead’s fingers from being denied release.

“Oh but don’t worry; I’ll make sure you’ll deserve it,” Neku murmured, his presence suddenly gone from between his legs and moved to right below him, where he was breathing in the Composer’s ear. “Even if it takes all. Damn. Night.”

Joshua tensed at those words and he couldn’t help but gulp heavily. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Stage 4-R - The Dark_ **

* * *

 

“Sanae.”

Hanekoma blinked curiously at the call from the entrance, and looked over to the source. And naturally, he was a little surprised at who he saw standing there “Boss? I thought you were…”

“Oh, I was,” the silverette chuckled out after tucking some loose hair behind his ear (though they fell back almost immediately after), before he gave a sigh and raised his arms in a small shrug as he often did. “Unfortunately, I seem to have hit a snag. Hate to say so, but I’m going to need some assistance to make this work as it should.”

This made Hanekoma chuckle at the roundabout way in which the other had just asked for his help. “A’ight. You’re the boss, Boss.”

When he said those words, the silver-haired youth who had stolen both Joshua’s voice and face smirked cheekily, amethyst eyes sparking in amusement, both from easily getting the barista to assist and from how simple it was to fool him. Hanekoma Sanae never noticed the difference between the copy that stood before him and the original the original he knew so well, so there was no way he could know just what horrors Joshua was going through at that exact moment.

 

“So… are we comfy?” Neku asked with a small chuckle.

“ _Mph hhnpph nhh!_ ” was the only response that the silver-haired Composer was able to get out; a muffled jumble of words that could honestly mean anything, though Neku could guess the actual meaning of the “words”.

“Good~” the Kyuubi purred out heavily, as he let the pads of his fingers slide along the smooth leather drawn taut over the boy’s jaw. “I’d feel like a _terrible_ host if you weren’t.”

The words were sarcastic, with a cold, bemused glint obvious in the redhead’s darkened eyes.

Shortly after proclaiming that he would ensure Joshua “earned” the right to release, Neku had declared he didn’t feel up to remain standing for much longer. And upon having said as much, the Kyuubi had transported himself and Joshua to a more “private” spot through means that Joshua was still unsure about. Though that was far from his biggest concern at that moment.

It was a dark room, with only a few blood red candles set in silvery black candelabras around the epicenter to light the room. This, however, didn’t even show all that much of what was in the room, save for the wide, round bed that stood within the room’s very center (or seemed to, anyway). The bed itself had no actual headboard to speak of, so it would’ve been hard to tell what was the head of the bed if it hadn’t been for the pillows set on one end. It did, however, have four large posts, surrounding the bed. Which were currently being used to keep Joshua in place, with a number of red “ropes” that seemed to have been made entirely out of the fur from Neku’s tails tying his wrists and ankles to the bed’s posts, so that he lay spread-eagled across the expanse of the bed. And to finish the “bound” look that his tormentor was clearly going for, Neku had also stuffed a leather ball gag in between Joshua’s teeth to shut him up after he had been a little too loud for the Kyuubi’s tastes.

Hence the muffled response to his earlier question.

“ _Mhph nmh ghnh!_ ”

Neku chuckled at the dirty look Joshua shot him along with what he believed to be a demand to be let go (though that was merely one interpretation), before he slowly dragged his nails across Joshua’s skin. Neku grinned at the muffled whimpers that barely made it past the gag that prevented Joshua from speaking. It had been so tempting to just forego the gag so he could listen to the sounds in full, but he reasoned with himself that he had enough time for that, still.

“So sensitive…” he murmured in response to the sounds, slipping his hands further and further along the bared skin. “I’d almost say this was your first time…” The words had been meant in jest, but he wasn’t prepared for the sudden flinch that followed shortly after they had been spoken. It made him pause his ministrations to consider what the flinch could’ve meant. As the meaning of it dawned on him, though,, he allowed a slow, evil smirk. “Oh? Is something wrong, _Composer_?”

Joshua’s cheeks turned red in what could only be actual embarrassment, and the ageless boy turned his head away pointedly, as if this would somehow make it so that Neku didn’t catch its meaning. Which only served to reaffirm what he had already assumed, and it made Neku chuckle softly.

“So… I’m your first?” The words came from Neku’s mouth as a breathy croon, as he placed his fingertips firmly along Joshua’s chest, applying a light pressure that shouldn’t have been enough to hold his weight without crushing Joshua’s ribcage as he leaned forward to whisper into his ear. “In that case… let’s enjoy this for as long as we can make it last, _ne?_ ”

The words made Joshua tense in worry, and his heart rate was speeding up until he felt like it was about to pop out of his chest from how hard it was slamming against his ribcage. He tried to calm himself so that he wasn’t on the verge of hyperventilating, and to hopefully prevent his heart from pounding so harshly. However, just as his breathing was calming slightly, Neku leaned his head down and began to languidly lick along his throat, which effectively ruined any chances Joshua had had at calming. It was wet and hot and the sensations it invoked went straight down to his lower regions, as much as he didn’t want to do any of this.

Unfortunately, his body was betraying him and his head moved to the side so as to allow for the redhead to have more room to work with. And the Kitsune took the offer with a soft, muffled chuckle, beginning to suck, quite hard, on the juncture between the Composer’s throat and shoulder, adding a bit of teeth for good measure. The attention that was being lavished along the skin was sure to leave a very prominent bruise there later, but that wasn’t any of Neku’s concern.

What _was_ a concern of his, was what to do with his time. Sure, he had all night to ‘work’, but he as no other knew how fast the time could fly when you were having fun. So he had to plan this carefully, lest he waste the entire night doing nothing exciting.

Even as he was considering and planning how to proceed for the remainder of the night, his hands were busy running across the expanse of Joshua’s chest and exploring every little bit of skin he could reach. Whenever he happened to find a sensitive spot, of which there were a lot of, Neku would pause for about a minute or two to tease that specific area. And all the while, he was enjoying the muffled cries and whimpers that Joshua got out from behind the ball gag, and a glance upward showed that the boy was drooling. The saliva was dripping out from behind the gag quite profusely to trail down his chin and throat.

And Neku decided right then and there that this was too good an opportunity to waste. Finally, after what might’ve been several minutes too long, the Kitsune started trailing further down with more than just his hands. Lazily but deliberately he dragged his tongue down and up in random patterns across Joshua’s chest, pausing to lick and suck on the pale boy’s hardened nipples, occasionally biting down to nip and pull on them until they turned an angry red. And he realized quickly that it was almost ridiculously easy to make the Composer whine and whimper from behind the gag. It almost made him laugh out loud, but he held back; he’d laughed enough today already. This was serious, so he was going to make an effort to keep his amusement down to a minimum.

No promises, though…

And meanwhile, Joshua was twisting his head from one side to the other with his eyes tightly shut in a pitiful attempt to rid himself of the treacherous sensations that were currently coursing through him. Sadly, it was no use, because Neku knew _exactly_ what he was doing and where he had to be _just_ to make Joshua squirm. And what made it worse was that he couldn’t even move away with his hands and legs tied up as they were.

He really was completely at the daiyokai’s mercy.

If he was aware of the boy’s thoughts, then the Kyuubi didn’t show it on his face. Instead, he began to move the pads of his fingers down along the Composer’s hipbone, letting the tips of his fingers follow the slight curve they found there, before he moved his hands back up, at which point he let the edges of his nails lightly scrape along the skin. And as his fingers repeated this motion and began further roaming over the skin, Neku leaned in to let his mouth trail a path even further downward. The lower he got, the more Joshua’s breathing picked up, the sound of which made the redhead smile softly against the sweaty skin in sadistic amusement.

He wasn’t worried about the boy running out of air; the holes that were punctured through the ball gag allowed him to breathe through his mouth, still, which he’d need at this point to get the required amount of oxygen in his system. It was also just big enough that it made it much easier for saliva to trickle down the sides of his chin, dripping from the corners of his mouth. Words, though, were another matter altogether, so when Joshua tried to speak around the ball gag, while it sounded an awful lot like Neku’s name, it honestly could have been anything.

On top of that, Neku really didn’t care much about the words. He continued to slip his fingers further and further along the skin, a smirk playing along his lips as he nipped at the boy’s stomach. His fangs lightly scratched along the skin there, and he could feel it shuddering under his fingers, and hear the pitiful (muffled) whimpers that managed to get out from behind the gag. The Kitsune chuckled darkly from the back of his throat, before he dipped his tongue into Joshua’s navel, which drew a startled yelp from the ageless boy beneath him, and though it was still muffled through the ball gag, it made his smirk grow minutely.

“So responsive…” Neku purred softly against the pale skin, his deep blue eyes darkened with the lust that was steadily overtaking him as well. Still, he did his best to hold himself back to the best of his abilities (though he was definitely feeling the effects by now), as a few of his tails moved swiftly in search of the item that he kept hidden from sight within the shadows that lay beneath the bed. “Makes me wonder… how you’d react to sound…”

The murmured words made Joshua blink in confusion, but he wasn’t given the opportunity to (try and) ask. All he got out was a loud (though muffled) wail as Neku once again took Joshua’s need into his mouth. The daiyoukai immediately began to suck long and hard while he simultaneously bobbed his head in a swift, merciless rhythm, with his long tongue curled around the head, teasing him mercilessly. At this point Joshua was actually _glad_ that the ball gag was preventing him from making actual coherent sounds or words, because he didn’t even _want_ to know what kind of noise he’d be making without it.

And then, just as suddenly as he began, Neku moved back again, releasing his (by now painful) erection with a wet pop, and Joshua found himself whining, as much as he didn’t want to admit that to be the case, as the fox sat up on his knees.

“Do you know…” Neku spoke suddenly, drawing Joshua’s attention to him – which made him aware thst Neku had paused to lick away a trail of saliva and precum that had been dripping down from the corner of his sinful mouth, “what the most sensitive spot is of your penis?”

It seemed like a very random question to ask out of the blue (though maybe less so in the current situation), and Joshua wasn’t entirely sure where this was going. He was even less sure if he _wanted_ to know, which made Joshua almost afraid to answer at all. But, in the end, he slowly shook his head in a negative answer anyway.

“Hmm… thought so.”

When he said those two simple words, Neku almost sounded thoughtful, as his tails moved and swayed about behind him in what seemed like random patterns. That was the least of Joshua’s concerns, though, as just then the redhead reached out with his hand and placed the pads of his fingers firmly along Joshua’s cock. And then he proceeded to move them from base to tip, but so agonizingly slowly that Joshua couldn’t hold back the whimper that escaped his throat and managed to escape through his gag.

“To be entirely fair; it foes actually vary from person to person, but that doesn’t make their spots any less sensitive…” Neku said, speaking almost like a teacher giving a biology lesson to students… while providing hands-on experience. “Some people claim that the shaft is the most sensitive, whereas others say that it’s just on the underside of the glans…” Pause to rub the pad of his thumb over the aforementioned spot, and Joshua could _feel_ the precum leaking from his cock. “…and of course, those who are ‘uncut’ say that the head is most sensitive.” Another pause to rub the forefinger over the slit and smearing the precum all over Joshua’s cock. This teasing along the head seemed to last an eternity before he spoke again. “However, there’s a spot that’s even more sensitive than any of those… one not many people seem to realize is even an option.”

Worry and a hint of fear began to claw their way up from Joshua’s stomach to his throat, giving the impression that he was about to puke, as Neku brought up his hand to the side. And as he did, one of his tails moved over, after which the Kyuubi plucked a thin, metal rod from the much longer limb with just two fingers. It looked about the width of a teacher’s baton, gradually widening toward the other end, with small, round dents along the entire surface in what seemed to be random spots, and there seemed to be some kind of thick liquid slathered across it. Joshua had no idea what it was or what purpose it served, but when he saw the smirk that passed over the Kitsune’s face just, he actually trembled in slight fear. It was definitely not a pleasant smirk. In fact, Joshua would argue that it was downright scary, and it didn’t get any better when Neku moved his body along Joshua’s.

Their chests were pressed firmly together because of it, and even though there was still the cloth barrier of Neku’s kimono (at the very least) between them, he could _feel_ that the redhead was far from the scrawny boy he once was. However, that particular thought was thrown right out the window when Neku moved closer, still, to whisper three words that filled the ashen haired boy’s mind with blind panic.

“On the inside.”

Joshua’s mind needed only a second to catch the implication and to connect the dots. And the first thought to fly through his hand was frantic and panicked. ‘Oh no… oh shit!’

He was fairly certain his eyes had to be the size of saucers when Neku moved back. And as the Kyuubi’s fingers slipped along his chest, he finally started to struggle against his bonds once again, and this time with more force/desperation than he had before. Naturally, he didn’t get anywhere with it, partially because Neku was now seated on his thighs as well so as to keep him in place better. But when Neku’s fingers touched his cock again, Joshua let out an instinctive, though muffled, wail and bucked his body upward in a weak attempt to get out of Neku’s grip.

Unfortunately (and predictably), that failed miserably, since Neku’s tails shot out and coiled themselves around his body, pinning him down and holding him perfectly still.

“I highly suggest that you do NOT move, _Composer_ ,” Neku said in a low, cold voice, the expression on his face just as cold. “While you’ll end up feeling this regardless, I’m prepared to give you a chance to mitigate how much pain you’ll be going through.” Joshua froze and stared at the Kyuubi in fear, but Neku’s eyes showed no mercy. “Now… if you don’t want to make this any worse on yourself than it already is, I suggest you keep _still_.”

Those words caused Joshua’s body to tremble in fear, with his breathing being reduced to quick gasps for air through the limited air holes that the gag provided. However, despite the rising panic in his chest and the lump that was sitting heavily in his throat, he did as Neku said and kept as still as he could in the current situation. He didn’t like it (certainly not), but after everything he had gone through already, he didn’t doubt that Neku would go through with whatever he planned to do, whether Joshua gave him permission to do so.

This knowledge only served to renew his fear, making the trembling more profound, though he was sure the Kyuubi wouldn’t care. But more importantly than that, Neku’s wrath wasn’t something that the Composer was too eager to test out any more than he already had at that point. Primarily since he had still had no access to any of his powers as Shibuya’s Composer.

Taking all of that into account, he had no choice but to go along with whatever Neku wanted, if he intended to make it out of this situation with a shred of his sanity left.

Once Neku realized that he was no longer going to struggle against him, his expression eased off and the Kitsune allowed a small smirk, which helped in calming down Joshua’s fears at least a little bit. Unfortunately, it didn’t squash it entirely, and especially not when the redhead’s fingertips ran over the base of his member again, as his tails finall moved away and released him.

“Good boy,” he cooed softly, almost tenderly, before he wrapped his full hand around the flesh, before he curled all five fingers around so as to grip the head. And then he moved his other hand (rod and all) closer as well. As soon as he came in range, Joshua shut his eyes tightly and bit down on the ball gag as hard as he could while fisting his hands so hard that his short nails threatened to draw blood.

Sadly, Joshua had forgotten that if you shut your eyes while you were still conscious, all other senses would be heightened to make up for the loss of sight.

Because of that, when the pads of the Kyuubi’s fingers smoothed along the head of his cock, lightly pulling on the skin and pulling it aside, he could feel the edge of his nails biting into the twitching skin. And then, when the thin rod of metal slid along the heated skin, before being placed against his head, right over the slit, the sensation Joshua felt was so much stronger than would’ve had he just kept his eyes open. Instinctively, his muscles bunched together in alarm when he felt the cold, wet metal slip inside and then continue further down and in. Despite this, though, he did his best to not to move other than that; because he did NOT want to know how painful it would be if he didn’t.

And Neku was merciless with his motions; even though he still rubbed the pads of his fingers along the skin, he continued to push the rod further and further in without a moment of pause. It didn’t matter if  he was pushing it in slowly and deliberately as he was, it hurt like _hell_! Nothing was supposed to go _in_ there!

Even with the gag still keeping him from releasing actual screams or any similar cries, he found himself struggling against a scream/wail that sought to make its way out of his throat anyway. As his hands uncurled and twisted around so that he could cling to the ropes keeping his hands in place, not to rip them apart (he knew that wouldn’t work), but just to be able to dig his nails in it, causing his arms to tremble even worse than they already were.

As the rod slipped further and further down, Joshua continued to whine, squeezing his eyes shut. And as he did that, moisture gathered at the corner of his eyes, but he blatantly refused to accept that it was the beginning of tears. Instead, he blamed it on sweat rolling into his eyes.

And then it (finally) stopped and Joshua’s body relaxed a tad, nearly collapsing on the bed, trembling. He allowed himself to take a few deep breaths, even if it was only for a moment, since he had no idea what came next. Though, to be perfectly honest, he didn’t _want_ to know.

Just then, Neku chuckled icily and the sound was enough to make Joshua whimper from behind the gag. “Don’t relax just yet, _Yo-shi-ya_ ,” he whispered into his ear, making sure to punctuate every part of Joshua’s name with a firm stroke of his fingers, which had him trembling at every touch. “You’re about to experience… exactly _how_ sensitive this part of your body really is.”

That was all the warning Neku gave him before he _slowly_ pulled the rod back up. The motion once again had Joshua whimpering in pain as the rod’s slightly dented surface dragged along the inside of his cock, with Neku’s hand still holding his cock lightly. It was almost out, _almost_ , and then Neku practically shoved it back down. The bolt of searing pain that followed the motion tore a muffled scream from Joshua’s throat, his back arching instinctively up to try and buck Neku off. Not that that worked, with one of the Kyuubi’s tails coming up to press him down along his stomach.

And this time Neku did not allow him to catch his breath from the surge, as he pulled the rod out again and then forced it back in, over and over again. And with every downward thrust Joshua screamed and cried, trying in vain to get away by trying to twist his body, but more of Neku’s tails came up the moment he did to hold him down once again. His lower body was forced down to remain perfectly still, all while Neku never once stopped what he was doing.

Just as the pain was growing to be so intense that there was no denying the fact that there were tears of pain in his eyes. Neku suddenly changed the angle just as he brought up the rod. And the moment he pushed the rod back down Joshua’s screams from behind the ball gag changed from agonized to pleasured within a second when a sudden jolt of unadulterated pleasure had him seeing stars and his back to arch up on its own accord for a brief moment.

“Aaahh, _there_ we go… Found it~” Neku very nearly chirped with a small, victorious chuckle underlining his words, adjusting his position for a moment. “Better ready yourself, _Yo~shi~ya_ ; because things are about to get _good_ ,” he purred, right before he resumed his earlier motions at that angle.

Despite the gag preventing him from speaking, Joshua’s cries and moans were so loud that they were still perfectly audible, as the pain from a mere moment ago was almost immediately overridden by nothing but raw pleasure. It was becoming harder to breathe, as every breath was little more than a gasp for air, with his teeth biting down on the gag as saliva began to dribble out from around the hard plastic. He couldn’t prevent himself from trying to buck his hips up into the Kitsune’s grip, in a pitiful attempt to get more of that amazing feeling, though Neku’s tails kept him pressed down firmly, still. However, no matter how much pleasure coursed through him, Neku’s seal prevented him from reaching the release that he so desperately wanted.

And then, suddenly, Neku stopped entirely, with the rod firmly positioned against that spot that had nearly driven Joshua insane and then moved back and away. It took a few moments before Joshua had recovered enough to figure out that that was exactly what had just happened, and, unbidden, he whined pathetically. This had Neku chuckling softly, even as he moved his body over Joshua’s without touching him anywhere, even though the cloth of his kimono trailed over the heated skin. He finally moved down so that he was practically laying on top of him, at which point he reached behind the ageless boy’s head and, after a bit of careful moving around, clicked the ball gag’s strap loose. Which allowed him to pull the object out of Joshua’s mouth, once the Composer had opened his mouth a fraction more to let it slip out from between his teeth

After Joshua coughed a few times for breath, saliva dripping down from the gag to land on his chin, Neku murmured: “Now then… that wasn’t _so_ bad, now was it?”

The words needed much longer than they normally did for Joshua to understand them, but when he did, he blinked wearily, before he scowled at Neku. Or tried to, at least, as it came out as more of a pathetic pout than anything else.

This actually had Neku chuckling as he moved forward a little more to rest his arms on Joshua’s chest, with his chin placed on the back of his hands, while never looking away from the Composer, a small, cheeky grin playing over his face. “Aww, don’t look at me like that… I’m sure you’ll _love_ this next part.”

“…there’s more?” Joshua gasped out hoarsely, a hint of dread clearly audible in his voice.

Neku’s only response was the grin shifting into a smirk that made it clear that Joshua was not going to like the answer. Because of this, he almost missed when one of Neku’s tails moved to rummage under the bed again. “By the way, Joshua… I’m safe to assume that you know your way with music, ne?”

This couldn’t be good…

Despite the worry that started to gnaw on his mind, Joshua slowly nodded his head in affirmative, and Neku’s smirk grew a bit.

“Good. Then… can you tell me what this is?” asked the Kyuubi as he lifted the tail that had been rummaging under the bed, moving it over. As it came into sight of the Composer, he saw that it was holding a small object that Joshua recognized.

“…that’s a tuning fork…” Joshua said slowly, not sure if he was going to like where this would result into. Chances were that he wasn’t going to, though.

“Very good… Can you also tell me what it’s used for?”

“…Why are you even asking me this?” Joshua asked before he answered the question in spite of himself. “A tuning fork is a tool that’s used to fine-tune string instruments like guitars, violins and pianos.”

“Hmhmm… And how does it do that?”

“Why…why are you even asking me this?!” Joshua asked yet again.

“C’mon… humor me, ‘kay?” Neku chuckled out casually, not bothering to answer (yet).

Joshua didn’t like the almost mischievous glint sparkling in Neku’s eyes, and he knew that, for whatever reason that Neku was asking, there was no way that he was going to like whatever it was that came next.

“By… by hitting it to a solid surface… it will start to oscillate… and people use these vibrations to make the strings produce a sound. Like that it… it becomes possible to… to… Ah!?”

As his own explanation filtered into his head, a sudden realization hit him, Joshua felt the blood drain from his face. And when Neku noticed that he had realized what was going to happen, the Kyuubi allowed a laugh.

“N-no… Neku, please no!”

Naturally, Neku didn’t pay the plea any heed as he struck one of the bedposts with the tuning fork. Immediately, the small instrument began to thrum in the redhead’s grip as the two ends vibrated almost impossibly loud. Joshua tried to move away as Neku then sat back up again, but Neku’s weight was still resting on his thighs. Added to that, Neku’s other hand was also keeping his hips pinned down to the mattress as he slowly, almost teasingly, moved the madly vibrating instrument along his skin.

“N-Neku please sto–” Joshua tried to beg, but only moments after he tried, Neku reached his hips. And without any further warning, he then brought the tuning fork to the tip of Joshua’s cock. Or more specifically, the tip of the metal rod that was still sticking out of it.

The result was almost instantaneous.

The tuning’s fork vibrations reverberating through the metal rod drew an almost ear-splitting scream of pleasure/pain from Joshua’s mouth as his entire body arched up. His arms tried to pull themselves loose, his back arched and his legs tried to move up, but when that failed, his toes curled as he tried to twist loose. Not that that worked, with Neku still sitting on top of his thighs and holding his hips down. And as the ageless boy’s body continued to thrash on the bed helplessly under the Kyuubi, screams and wails escaped his mouth and his eyes very nearly rolled all the way back in his sockets, And the waves of pleasure ripping through him didn’t let up in the slightly, especially since the rod was still aimed dead-center for that one spot that had made him see stars earlier. He barely heard Neku’s cackling laughter over his own screams, his eyes shut tight as tears began to trickle from the corner his eyes and saliva slipped out from his mouth all the way down to his neck.

The pleasure only seemed to get more and more intense the longer it went on, and distantly he wondered how long the tuning fork could go on for. It didn’t last long, though, as Neku’s free hand decided to join in on the action, smoothing over his cock first, and then pressing down harder and applying more pressure. Just his fingers were touching him, applying just the right amount of pressure to have Joshua babbling like baby trying to get words out.

It was endless, and the heat was so overpowering, that Joshua could no longer control his body or voice as Neku added in a little bit of nail play, the edges biting into the sensitive flesh at random intervals. But as much as his body was screaming for it, that much pleasure also helped remind him of something else that (somehow) he kept forgetting; Neku’s seal would not let him come. At this point, his cock was actually hurting from being denied to come for so long, which only made his screams that much louder.

“Ne-Ne…Ne- _kuuuuu_ …!” he was able to get out, though it was more of a desperate wail than anything. It didn’t help at all when Neku pulled his other hand away briefly to hit the tuning fork with his nails, to keep it from stilling its vibrations. It was just too much; he couldn’t take this much longer! “Please… pl-please no more…! _Please…!_ Please, I-I… Aahh! Ne…ku!!”

When those words were stammered out, Neku stopped laughing almost immediately. And as he watched Joshua thrash as best as he could while being held down as he was. He knew perfectly well why, of course; it was from the rush of pleasure that was turning him into a blabbering mess, with no possible hope for release from the Kitsune’s torture.

He spent several more moments just watching him, listening to his pitiful wails and pleas for release, before he shut his eyes and removed the hand that had been rubbing Joshua’s flesh to blindly reach out, using only his thumb and forefinger to completely still the tuning fork in a single motion. The moment that it did, Joshua choked, gasping harshly for breath, tears and saliva still running down his cheeks and chin respectively. And the Kyuubi proceeded to watch the Composer with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Ne… Nek…u… Please… I… I…”

“…You, you, you. That’s _all_ the world is about, isn’t it?”

The sudden words were like a cold splash of water to the face, Joshua blinked once to get his vision back to full sharpness before he turned to Neku in question. He didn’t understand why Neku’s voice suddenly turned from diabolically amused to ice cold in a heartbeat. The redhead’s expression had also shifted from amused to something that was both cold and dangerous, with his eyes burning with a simmering fire that threatened to flare up at any time.

“Ne… Neku?” Joshua asked slowly, starting to get worried once again.

But the Kyuubi said nothing; instead he silently reached for the metal rod, and, without a word of warning, yanked it out of Joshua’s cock. The sudden motion had the silverette howling out in pain. Once the Composer had once more collected his breath, the Kitsune tossed aside the piece of metal dismissively, with his tails moving busily behind him even as he finally spoke.

“As fun as that was… I’m afraid it’s about time we got down to business…”


End file.
